Adult Sorting:Rowan Cartwright
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a detailed 'history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Once upon a time, Rowan Cartwright had a different name. Conrí Mac Fionn liked having fun, and so did his father. Fionn Mac Dubhghall didn't do anything close to ruling his clan with an iron fist. He didn't have ''any rules. Except, his uncle, Eoghan had different ideas. Eoghan and Fionn had a battle to the death, and Conrí's uncle won. His mom was still pregnant with him when his father died, and according to his sister, they thought she'd lose the baby with all the stress, but no. Dáirine stayed strong. When he was born, his sister and mother took after him. He was three when they broke off and made a clan of their own. They kept the idea of having "no rules" (except they did have quite a few), and Conrí wasn't really fond of the whole thing, because he knew that rules existed for a reason. They make sure to give Eoghan's clan trouble every once in a while, but at some point a "no killing" rule was made. Conrí was young when it happened, but Líle's husband's sister, Clíodhna, married someone from Eoghan's clan. He doesn't think Clíodhna is particularly happy in the marriage, but it was to form an alliance. At the age of sixteen, he was being constantly reminded about the duties he would need to fulfill when he came of age the next year. He didn't want to be in a role of leadership, but knew that as a member of the founding family, he'd be thrust into it. The point is, one day, he was seventeen. On that day, he saw a ship, but more importantly: a shot at running away. So, he packed his bags and arrived at dawn the next day, demanding that he become a member of the crew. He had to repeat his request five times because the captain didn't understand his accent, and until now they still tease him about it. When asked for his name, he said "Rowan Cartwright". It's the wood his wand's made out of, and the first last name he could think of off the top of his head, because it was the last name of someone he knew. He started off at the bottom. He was still practicing his English and getting used to living at sea, after all, but he was one of the first members of a small crew that would soon grow to be something absolutely infamous. Scott Thackeray was his first friend. The start of all beautiful friendships should consist of getting rip roaring drunk together, and that's exactly what they did. They woke up the next morning with massive hangovers. When Rowan looked in the mirror, he suddenly had green eyes instead of blue ones. He and Scott deduced it might be because of magic. (Color Change Charm, perhaps?) It's why his eyes are a really startling shade of green in the first place. And even though Scott's offered to try and change it back, Rowan's not having any of it because he doesn't want anything going near his eyes ever again. It's partly because he's genuinely afraid he'll go blind or something, but more of the fact that blue eyes were the most distinguishing characteristic of a member of the clan, and he finally got rid of them. Once upon a time, Rowan Cartwright had a different name. But that doesn't really matter. What's important is who he is ''now'''. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Most people's first impression of Rowan is that he's a bit of a buzzkill. Ask Scott Thackeray about that, and he'll tell you the secret is just getting him drunk getting to know him. The thing about Rowan is that he's a bit of a stick in the mud. He's pessimistic, a stickler for the rules, and is quick to say no at opportunities to have fun. It's ''hard to be his friend. He doesn't like talking to people much, and when he does, his accent is barely decipherable, so most of the time he doesn't even bother. He's loyal to the people he likes. Rowan believes that the people closest to him are the ones who can understand it when he's talking. (Which means... Scott.) He's dependable too. He takes care of the others when they're being immature and screwed up. He can get a job done, and his responsibility is one of his best traits. He's also someone you can trust, tell him a secret and his lips will be sealed forever. He spends a lot of time reading. He does it to learn better English, and because he genuinely enjoys the stories being written. He also prefers writing over actual speaking, but knows it's a bit of a hassle to carry around a quill and parchment everywhere. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Rowan doesn't look like a pirate, but looks can be deceiving. He uses his innocent and prince-like appearance (complete with freckles) to his advantage. He wears whatever he's got, but always finds a way to make himself presentable. Doesn't matter anyway. With his debonair smile, and stunning green eyes, he can easily charm some galleons off of you. Model is Eddie Redmayne. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. None. 12. What profession does your character have/do you intend for them to have? Pirate! 13. What is their marital/familial status? Single. 14. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. 1/2. The other one's in sorting! :P 15. What time zone are you? UTC+8. Category:Adult Sorted